


Hanging By A Skype Call

by Zena_Xina



Category: Psych, psych: the musical - Fandom
Genre: Gen, episode AU, psych the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the rope hanging Shawn hadn't been cut in time? SPOILERS FOR PSYCH: THE MUSICAL (7x15 i think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Skype Call

_**A/N: JUST FINISHED THE MUSICAL! It was so impossibly good and epic! So here's a little fanfiction (prob more of a drabble) while it's still fresh in my mind. Prob going to do more than one...** _

_**What if the rope hanging Shawn hadn't been cut in time?** _

Shawn was running out of air, fast. He could feel his body getting weak. Plus, with how high he was, even if he was cut, who knows if he would make the fall? He couldn't remember how far down it was. Could be 3 feet, could be 30. He honestly didn't remember anymore.

_That's not good. Oh God, help._

The fact that somebody kept tugging at the rope was NOT helping. Each pull wold cause him to gasp a little harder, fight a little less.

He could hear someone calling what he assumed was his name. Everything was fading, fading so fast. His arms stopped pulling, and his head lolled to the side.

It was pitch black.

**_~~JAMAICAN INSPECTOR MAN~~_ **

Gus looked up just as he saw Shawn go limp. In horror, he quickly called 911 on his phone as he made his way up the stairs.

"HEY!" he yelled out, surprising the two people struggling. "CUT THAT ROPE!"

Taking the distraction to her advantage, Yang grabbed the knife and cut the rope, as the masked man went off running.

Getting there just in time, Gus caught Shawn, knocking them both to the ground.

Yanking the chord off, Gus immediately noticed Shawn lack of breath.

"Don't you dare die on me Shawn!" he threatened as he began performing CPR on his best friend.

With each breath Gus gave back to Shawn, he got more and more worried.

_He should be waking up by now. Wake up already!_

He stopped as the man below him suddenly coughed, gasping for air.

"Shawn! Man am I glad you are back!" Gus exclaimed.

A hoarse voice replied "Where'd I go?"

**_~~JAMAICAN INSPECTOR MAN~~_ **

When Shawn finally fully awoke, he was laying in a hospital with his dad and Juliet in the chairs beside his bed.

"Jules?" he whispered, his voice stressed. Man, his neck sure did hurt...

"Shawn! Thank God you're awake! I was so worried!" she breathed out all at once.

"Yeah, you sure did give us a scare there." Henry added.

"What... What happened...?" he asked as his father handed him some water.

"Don't you remember?" Jules said, glancing at Henry.

"Not much. I remember realizing Yang was at the theater... than nothing. Again, what happened?" Shawn questioned.

"Huh. The doctor said it was normal to experience some short-term memory loss due to lack of oxygen." Henry commented.

"Lack of- SOMEONE please tell me what happened." Shawn said, slightly panicked.

"You were right. Yang was at the theater. So was someone else though. When you found her though, a masked man came behind you and put a rope around your neck, then jumped down, pulling you up in the process. You were in the air for a good amount of time. Yang and the man struggled for a bit, before Gus caught them off-guard, and Yang cut the rope. Gus caught you in time, but you weren't breathing. He had to give you CPR."

"EW, GUS KISSED ME?!"

"Shawn, he saved your life." Henry chastised.

"True. What about Yang and the other guy?"

"Both got away." said Juliet.

"And Gus?"

"With Carlton trying to find a lead on where they might be. Anymore questions?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah... Where can I get a nice cold Pineapple smoothie? And when can I get back on the case?"

_**A/N: Sooo... like? I wrote this within an hour. Of coarse I had PLENTY of distractions form my cat and other online things. Did I do ok? PLEASE REVIEW!** _

 


End file.
